Problem: Simplify the expression. $ (5q^{7}-2q^{4}) + (-5q^{7}+q^{5} ) + (-5q^{5}+4q ) $
Explanation: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $5q^{7}-2q^{4} - 5q^{7}+q^{5} - 5q^{5}+4q$ Identify like terms. $ {5 q^7} - {2 q^4} - {5 q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^5} - \color{#DF0030}{5 q^5} + \color{#9D38BD}{4 q} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 5 -5 ) q^7} + \color{#DF0030}{ q^5} + { -2 q^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 4 q} $ Add the coefficients. $-4q^{5}-2q^{4}+4q$